Quédate
by YumiZelda
Summary: -¿Vas a quedarte? -Depende. Ulrich reunió la valentía para mirarla. -¿Depende de mí? Yumi sonrió. -Más o menos… Ulumi, Yulrich, UlrichxYumi, como queráis llamarle. Muy fluff Y FIEL A LOS PERSONAJES.


**SI, NO TENGO PERDÓN, SI, PODÉIS MATARME… OS DEJO QUE LO HAGÁIS. ¡MATADME! AHORA, EL FIC.**

 **Quédate.**

Yumi, calada de frío hasta los huesos, llamó al timbre de la gran casa que ante ella se alzaba, apretó los termos de chocolate caliente entre sus guantes de lana, buscando el calor.

Aelita le abrió la puerta al cabo de unos segundos.

-¡Yumi! Cómo te ha crecido el pelo-, dijo la chica bajita.

-Llevo dos años sin cortármelo-, comentó riéndose-. ¿Y los demás?

Dejó los termos en manos de Aelita y comenzó a quitarse todo el abrigo que llevaba encima: cazadora, gorro, guantes, bufanda…

-William ha llegado hace un rato, Odd lleva toda la noche dándonos la lata a Jeremy y a mí con sus pelis de terror…

-¿Y Ulrich?

Aelita se encogió de hombros dándose la vuelta.

-No respondió al mail de Jeremy… ¿sabes? El año pasado te extrañó.

Yumi sabía que Ulrich jugando en el PSG, tenía menos tiempo del que desearía, pero esperaba al menos una respuesta a la pareja con la genial idea de reunirse todos en navidad, solía ser una costumbre todos los años, pero hacía dos años que Yumi no pisaba Francia.

Solía vivir como profesora de francés en la Tokai, a miles de kilómetros de sus amigos, hasta que pidió una excedencia hacía un par de meses y pudo volver a verlos a todos, a todos excepto a Ulrich.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo el agudo sonido del timbre las sobresaltó.

-Yo iré a abrir-, dijo Aelita-. Ya sabes dónde está la cocina.

Siguió de frente hasta llegar a la cocina, donde estaba Jeremy.

-¡Nuestra asiática ha vuelto!- Saludó con una gran sonrisa y fue a abrazarla-. ¿Cómo has estado?

Jeremy había crecido tanto que le superaba por 5 centímetros de altura.

-Bien, os he echado muchísimo de menos.

-Nosotros a ti también-, Una voz desconocida la hizo voltearse.

-¿Qué tal, Will?

-No tan bien como tú, por lo que veo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, obviamente, William, optimista, seguía con su rollo de casanova.

Yumi llevaba un elegante vestido negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo, algo por encima de las rodillas, medias cristal y tacones negros. Serio, formal, pero cómodo.

Odd entró en la cocina.

-¡Yumi, has traído tu famoso chocolate!

\- Como para no traerlo.

Odd abrazó uno de los termos.

-Ahora solo falta servirlo en unas tazas con nubecitas, como echaba de menos el chocolate de Yumi…

-Gracias por la parte que me toca-, dijo ella sarcástica-. Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-¡Chicos!- dijo de pronto Aelita-. ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Se hizo a un lado y un chico alto y pálido apareció tras ella por el pasillo. Yumi reconocería aquel perfume a bambú hasta en el fin del mundo.

Llevaba los ojos verdes marcados por unas largas pestañas color chocolate, a juego con el pelo, camisa verde y vaqueros oscuros pegados al cuerpo, un reloj plateado y como siempre, aquel medallón que dos años atrás la misma Yumi le había regalado.

Nada más verla entre todos se le iluminó la mirada y corrió a abrazarla, adelantando a Aelita.

-Ejem, bueno-. Dijo Jeremy, llevándose a todos de allí-. La cocina es pequeña y supongo que tendréis mucho que decir después de dos años… nos vamos al salón.

-¡Eh!- Protestó Odd – Aún no había cogido las nubes.

Aelita le pellizcó el brazo y cerró la puerta de la cocina tras ella.

Ambos chicos siguieron así durante un buen rato, en silencio, disfrutando del contacto del otro después de dos largos años.

-Extrañaba abrazarte.

-Yo también extrañaba abrazarte.

-Yumi… estás muy guapa.

Se sonrojó como cuando tenía 15 años.

-¿Tú te has visto al espejo?

Ulrich se echó a reír.

Al final, con pocas ganas, terminaron por separarse y sentarse en la cocina, agarrándose la mano sobre la mesa.

-Creí que no vendrías.

Ulrich bufó.

-Mi entrenador está histérico, he tenido que pedir las vacaciones directamente porque apenas nos deja salir del campo de entrenamiento, no he podido ni responder el mail de Jeremy.

-Vaya, por lo que he oído tu equipo es uno de los mejores… y tu uno de los mejores jugadores.

Ulrich se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, cuando estás ahí… no ves que sea para tanto… Pero a veces me disgusto tanto conmigo mismo.

-Veo que sigues siendo muy sensible.

Se llevó las manos al pelo y lo amasó, frustrado.

-Odio cuando cotillean de mí: Que si he estado con esta modelo, que si la otra vende una exclusiva falsa… No sé, pienso que quieren aprovecharse de mí, y yo solo quiero alejarme de todos y concentrarme en mi trabajo. Menos mal que William me ayuda, es un buen amigo.

Yumi se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras. El Ulrich de hacía 10 años no se habría abierto así con ella, el Ulrich de hacía 10 años no habría comentado que William era un buen amigo.

Se puso nostálgica y es que, tal vez, después de dos años, ambos habían madurado.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto me alegra que ambos seáis amigos.

-Sí, es un buen tipo… la verdad es que cuando te fuiste él era lo único que quedaba de ti aquí… lo único que lograba recordarme a ti.

Sonrojada se quedó en silencio, apretando los puños sobre sus piernas blancas.

Ulrich pensaba declararse, las palabras "tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante" no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza.

Cogió aire, llenándose de valor.

-Y… ¿qué tal… el trabajo?

Lo había intentado pero, no podía, simplemente no podía.

Yumi lo miró con los ojos brillantes, seguía sonrojada, y su corvino pelo caía desordenado alrededor de su cara… estaba irresistible.

-Pues… la verdad, a veces no soporto ser profesora de tantos adolescentes juntos.

-Vamos-, dijo él, riéndose-. ¿A caso no recuerdas cuando éramos adolescentes? Estábamos todo el día mareando a nuestros profesores… sobre todo a la señora Hertz.

-Porque teníamos que salvar el mundo-, comentó sarcástica.

Ulrich le dio la razón.

Fijó sus ojos verdes en el suelo de baldosas de cerámica blancas, imitando el mármol.

-¿Sabes, Yumi? Nunca… había conocido a una persona como tú… te necesitaba tanto aquí conmigo-. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada-. Recuerdo cuando simplemente el sonido de tu voz en vivo era algo que no tenía ni que extrañar… y hoy, después de dos años por fin puedo escucharte y charlar de cosas banales, como solíamos hacer antes.

-Estos dos años se me han hecho eternos-, comentó ella con un tono de voz muy tranquilo-. Yo también extrañaba estar en el mismo cuarto contigo.

Sentía como su mirada se clavaba en él pero era incapaz de levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos. Y, a juzgar por la temperatura de sus mejillas adivinó que aquel sonrojo lo delataría.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-Depende.

Ulrich reunió la valentía para mirarla.

-¿Depende de mí?

Yumi sonrió.

-Más o menos…

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato… hasta que él decidió dejarse llevar.

-Yumi… yo…

Ella sin embargo, le interrumpió, apretándole la mano con cariño.

-No es necesario que sea ahora.

Ulrich sonrió.

-Siempre eres tu quien lo pospone… y al final me echo atrás-, dijo él, sincero-. ¿Estás segura?

Aún sonriente, le miró a los ojos, adivinando que llevaba muchos años tratando de decírselo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Soy más de hechos que de palabras, supongo.

-Yumi, eres la persona que más me importa.

Hacía exactamente 13 años que Ulrich no repetía aquellas palabras. Se lo confesó una vez en el bosque, tras haber discutido por un trabajo que Yumi había escrito, aludiéndole a él, obviamente.

-Tú también eres la persona que más me importa, Ulrich.

Recordó aquel viaje loco a Bruselas con ella, aquella persecución en moto y se emocionó. Igual que en aquel momento, estaba a punto de declararse.

Sin embargo el destino no lo quiso, y alguien llamó a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió, era William. Yumi le miró con reproche.

-Ups, ¿interrumpo? – Suspiró-. Claro que lo hago… ¡¿Cuándo no lo has hecho, Will?!

Ulrich se echó a reír y el moreno le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Quedamos en que no serían más de cinco minutos, Ulrich.

-Ya sabes que me cuesta.

-A mí también me costó con Emily, pero lo hice.

Yumi puso los ojos como platos ¿William y Emily? Jamás se lo había imaginado. Él tan casanova y galante, y ella tan tímida y reservada…

-En fin... ¿Nos podrías dar un par de minutos?

Le guiñó un ojo, cerrando la puerta.

-Dos minutos, Ulrich Stern, ni uno más.

Ulrich suspiró, y volvió a mirar a la chica, sentada a su lado.

-Esto es un secreto a voces, querida Yumi.

Se echó a reír, fijando la vista en sus manos entrelazadas con las del joven castaño.

-Todos lo sabían, al parecer.

Carraspeó, nervioso y se arrodilló ante ella, dejándose caer sobre la silla y soltándole las manos, rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ella, anonadada clavó sus ojos en los de Ulrich, nerviosa, con el corazón a mil.

Ulrich estaba dispuesto a soltar su largo discurso, así que le tomo una mano, que reposaba pálida sobre la falda del vestido.

-Te amo, Yumi…- susurró-. Llevo casi 15 años de mi vida amándote, sabiendo a la perfección que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Y si bien he sido un celoso y un inmaduro, he querido cambiar eso, centrarme en tus actos y no en tus palabras, o en lo que yo mismo creía ver.

No nos hemos besado más que un par de veces, una vez por accidente en la piscina, y jamás te he dicho lo mucho que te amo. Decidiste cortar con todo lo que teníamos, y si, tus motivos tenías. Pero jamás, nunca, he dejado de pensar en ti. Te conozco más que a mí mismo y eres la persona en la que más confío. Y, aunque rechaces esta petición sé que no la he hecho en vano, porque después de tantos años, he logrado demostrarte lo que siento por ti…

Ulrich, tembloroso, sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió, dentro descansaba una sortija plateada, adornada con un zafiro rodeado de pequeños diamantes. Se había esforzado tanto por buscar el anillo perfecto para ella… Incluso había llevado a Aelita y a la madre de la nipona a escogerlo… esperaba con ansias que le gustara.

Yumi, sorprendida, miró la pequeña sortija plateada con el pulso golpeándole el pecho con tanta fuerza, que temió por la seguridad de sus costillas.

-Yumi Ishiyama… Sé que eres más de hechos que de palabras o promesas… sé que prefieres cumplir a peticiones… pero siempre he querido preguntarte, no sé por qué, si tal vez tú querrías ser la esposa de éste niño celoso pero sensible.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas de ella. Estaba sonriente y sorprendida a partes iguales, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me esperaba otra cosa…

-¿Y bien?

Yumi le tendió la mano izquierda, a modo de respuesta.

Ulrich, feliz, procedió a colocarle el anillo en el dedo.

-Y por si no ha quedado claro-, dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas con las manos y sorbiéndose la respuesta es sí.

Ulrich se levantó y la besó por tercera vez en su vida, pero obviamente, esta no iba a ser la última.

-Te amo-, dijo ella finalmente-. Te amo, Ulrich.

Y se sintió feliz y tranquilo por una vez en su vida después de haberla conocido.

Al cabo de un segundo, William, Odd, Jeremy y Aelita entraron en la cocina, descorchando una botella de champán.

-¡Por fin algo para celebrar!- Exclamó Odd-. Sin tiempo no era, eh Ulrich.

William le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda a Ulrich.

-Te dije que lo lograrías.

-Odd lleva 15 años diciéndolo-, dijo Jeremy con sorna-. Y nadie se lo agradece.

-¡Eh!- Dijo Aelita-. Yo sí.

Odd sacó las copas de la alacena.

-¡Ya, claro!- dijo pasándoselas a Jeremy a medida que éste las iba llenando.

Aelita, alegre las repartió.

-Estoy más emocionada que el día que tú me lo pediste, Jeremy.

Odd se encogió de hombros.

-Normal, todos llevábamos demasiado tiempo esperándolo, lo de Jeremy no fue tan de extrañar como esto, todos sabíamos que te lo pediría.

-¡Odd!- Exclamaron todos al unísono riéndose.

-Aún me pregunto cómo puede soportarlo Sissi.

-Porque son tal para cual-. Dijo Ulrich.

 **BUENO, HE VUELTO A ESCRIBIR ALGO DE CODE LYOKO DESPUÉS DE SIGLOS, GENTE! HE INTENTADO SER LO MÁS FIEL POSIBLE AL UNIVERSO ORIGINAL DE LOS PERSONAJES, POR ESO ME HE ESTUDIADO DETENIDAMENTE LA BIBLIA GRÁFICA DE LA SERIE Y ME LA HE VUELTO A VER HACE POCO (EMPECÉ EL DÍA 3 PORQUE ERA SU ANIVERSARIO), ME HE VISTO CODE LYOKO Y CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION Y PENSÉ EN DARLE UN FINAL DIGNO A MI OTP FAVORITA SIENDO LO MÁS FIEL POSIBLE A LA PERSONALIDAD DE LOS PERSONAJES. SI, SI OS LO PREGUNTÁIS, HE INTENTADO JUNTAR DOS UNIVERSOS ALTERNOS, COMO SON LAS CRÓNICAS ESCRITAS POR JEREMY BELPOIS (EN LOS LIBROS) Y EL DE CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION.**

 **NO CREÍ CONVENIENTE INCLUÍR A EVA A XANA O A LAURA EN LA TRAMA PORQUE, SINCERAMENTE… A VER, EVA VOLVERÍA A ESTADOS UNIDOS, XANA VIVIRÍA COMO UN SER HUMANO AL FIN Y AL CABO Y LAURA… EN FIN, LAURA ME CAE UN POCO MAL, LA VERDAD, Y EVOLUTION SOLAMENTE ME GUSTA POR UNA COSA: LA RELACIÓN SANA ENTRE YUMI Y ULRICH.**

 **ASÍ QUE, SIN MÁS, OS DEJO… ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJADME VUESTRAS REVIEWS PARA DECIRME QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO.**

 **UN BESO ENORME A TODO EL FANDOM QUE SIGUE POR AQUÍ.**

 **YUMIVIGO.**


End file.
